


Stargazing

by AkikoFumi



Category: Snow White with the Red Hair, 赤髪の白雪姫 | Akagami no Shirayukihime
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, I'm gonna cry Obi is so cute and I want him with Shirayuki bUT I ALSO WANT ZEN WITH SHIRAYUKI, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Stargazing, seriously this OT3 will be my death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoFumi/pseuds/AkikoFumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Shirayuki is reminded of the last time she watched the stars with Obi in Tanbarun. It's amazing how things have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantomdieb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Little Selfish Is Something I Can Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937247) by [phantomdieb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb). 



> I entirely blame [Pinkteabagarhut](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBroccoli/pseuds/MrsBroccoli) for this who made me watch "Akagami no Shirayukihime" and then things escalated because we couldn't unsee Obi/Zen/Shirayuki.  
> This is my first try with an OT3 and an entirely new Fandom, too, so apologies for potentionally awkward scenes.
> 
> Enjoy!

The night was quiet and the air chilly. Shirayuki shivered a little when she stepped out onto the balcony and into the cool darkness. She regretted a little to have left the soft, warm blanket on the bed, but then she looked up into the sky and suddenly, the cold was forgotten.

The nightly sky was breathtakingly beautiful. Stars glittered in the dark blue like diamonds, bright and gleaming. Shirayuki extended a hand, raised it towards the stars that looked so close, as if she could catch a handful of them with ease.

“Oujo-san, you shouldn’t go out when you’re lightly dressed like this”, a voice spoke up out of nowhere behind her, but before Shirayuki could turn around a jacket was flung over her shoulders. Instantly, she felt the leftover warmth of its previous holder and a second later, Obi pulled her against his chest.

“Your cheeks are ice cold”, he remarked in a quiet voice, nose brushing against her skin when he bent down to breathe a kiss onto her cheek. “And you haven’t been out here for long, Shirayuki…” She could tell from his tone that he was smiling and leant into Obi’s embrace with a soft sigh.

“Maybe. But the night sky is so beautiful… the stars are so close, I feel like I could snatch them if I reached out.” Shirayuki looked up into cat-like eyes that watched her intently, her expression softening. “It… reminds me of that night back then in Tanbarun. The sky looked close back then as well.”

Obi didn’t reply, but his arm around her tightened, which was answer enough. What had followed that night were not pleasurable memories, but Shirayuki thought that without them, the current situation wouldn’t have occurred. Almost losing her had pushed Obi into admitting his feelings for her… and for Zen.

As if on cue, there were steps audible behind the pair and Shirayuki didn’t have to turn around to know who it was.

Zen appeared on her other side, looking at her first and then at Obi. His fingers trailed lovingly over the arm around her shoulders before he mirrored the gesture and Shirayuki closed her eyes at the added warmth. It was nice, like this, to stand between the two men she loved.

“Shirayuki”, Zen’s voice startled her a bit and she opened her eyes. Strange, she didn’t remember closing them. “You should come back inside. It’s too cold to stay out here for long.” Warmth spread through her at the fond, affectionate tone of Zen’s voice and she nodded. Going back inside sounded nice.

With a soft smile, Shirayuki turned to Zen. “Yes… we should go back to bed.” The words had barely left her lips when Obi had moved, lifted her up and carried her back. Thankfully she was used to it by now and instead of being surprised, Shirayuki teased the black-haired young man by wrapping both arms around his neck and cuddling closer. It was such a simple gesture, but all three of them were quick to get flustered by them.

Obi set her down on the bed, a cheeky smile playing over his face. He turned slightly when Zen walked up to him, but while there had been an air of rivalry between them just a few months ago, now it had been replaced with the same love both of them felt for Shirayuki.

The girl curled up under the blanket, still wrapped up in Obi’s jacket. Her bright green eyes watched her two lovers exchanged a brief kiss right before Zen followed her, claiming his place on Shirayuki’s right. Now there were two pairs of eyes watching Obi, who smirked and swiftly stripped out of his shirt. Shirayuki’s gaze was drawn to the long scar across his chest, a familiar ache squeezing her heart.

Obi had never told them the story of his scar, but maybe he would one day. For now, though, Shirayuki held out a hand to him, inviting the black-haired to finally lie down as well.

Zen nuzzled her neck, already comfortable in the pile of pillows and with both arms around her waist, but he peered up and smiled lazily at Obi. “Quit showing off, Obi. I’m tired, and Shirayuki wants to sleep, too.”

“Whatever you say, master.”

Shirayuki couldn’t help the blush that heated up her cheeks when Obi occupied the place on her left and curled around her like a cat. It always still made her a little nervous to be so close to the two young men; especially feeling Obi’s naked skin when she reached out and traced the scar made her heart flutter.

At the same time she also felt incredibly warm, safe and loved. Nothing could compare to this.

“Mistress, I think you forgot something”, Obi said softly. She could feel his fingers move, caressing her sides and then intertwining with Zen’s right over her stomach. “I can’t sleep without a kiss.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at this. It was another new thing between them; not too long ago, Obi had been too nervous to even hold her hand and now he unabashedly asked for a kiss. Shirayuki turned to face him, chin raised in a silent invitation. Warm lips made contact with hers, gentle and loving but with a hint of passion. Obi pulled back, smiling, before he pressed another kiss to her cheek.

Zen cuddled closer and mumbled: “Enough, now. Sleep.”

Shirayuki smiled into the dark. She listened as the breathing of her lovers became slower and evened out as they fell asleep. It was comfortable and the girl closed her eyes with a soft, pleased sigh.

Two pairs of arms held her, safely, protectively and she fell asleep quickly, a gentle smile on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry to me about this beautiful anime on Tumblr: [akikofumi](akikofumi.tumblr.com)


End file.
